Hektor Servadac/II/15
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Hektor Servadac ROZDZIAŁ XV. Gdzie jest mowa o pierwszych i ostatnich stosunkach, jakie się zawiązały między Palmirynem Rosette a Izaakiem Hakhabutem. Nadszedł wrzesień. Niepodobna jeszcze było opuścić ciemnego, ale ciepłego schronienia we wnętrzu Gallii i przenieść się do Ula Niny. Pszczoły pomarzłyby z pewnością w swoich komórkach. Na szczęście i na nieszczęście zarazem wulkan nie groził wznowieniem swej czynności. Na szczęście, gdyż nowy wybuch mógłby zaskoczyć Gallijczyków w centralnym kominie, jedynej drodze, którą lawa mogła wydostać się na zewnątrz. Na nieszczęście, gdyż w razie wznowienia się wybuchu można było natychmiast rozpocząć względnie łatwe i wygodne życie na wyżynach Ula Niny. — Siedm brzydkich miesięcy spędziliśmy tutaj, mój kapitanie! — powiedział pewnego dnia Ben-Zuf. — Czy przypatrywałeś się przez ten czas naszej Ninie? — Tak, Ben-Zufie — odpowiedział kapitan Servadac. — Jest to zupełnie wyjątkowa istota. Możnaby powiedzieć, że całe życie gallickie skupiło się w jej sercu. — Dobrze, mój kapitanie, ale potem... — Co potem? — Potem, powróciwszy na ziemię, nie będziemy mogli opuścić tego kochanego dziecka! — Mordieux! Ben-Zuf, przyjmiemy je za swoje! — Brawo, mój kapitanie! Będziesz jej ojcem, a ja, jeżeli się zgodzisz na to, zostanę jej matką, — A więc jesteśmy małżeństwem, Ben-Zufie. — Ach, mój kapitanie — odpowiedział dzielny żołnierz — i to już oddawna niem jesteśmy. Od pierwszych dni października zimna stały się prawie znośnemi, nawet podczas nocy, ponieważ powietrze było zupełnie spokojne. Odległość Gallii od słońca była już wówczas mniejszą od potrójnej odległości ziemi od swego środka przyciągającego. Średnia temperatura utrzymywała się na 30 do 35 stopniach poniżej zera. Bardzo często wdrapywano się do Ula Niny, a nawet wychodzono na zewnątrz. Koloniści bezkarniej teraz puszczali się na nadbrzeżną płaszczyzną. Znów zaczęto ślizgać się na łyżwach po tej cudownej powierzchni lodowej, którą morze tworzyło dla łyżwiarzy. Z jaką radością opuszczali więźniowie swoje więzienie. Każdego dnia także kapitan Servadac, hrabia, porucznik Prokop przychodzili rozpoznać stan rzeczy i rozprawiali o „wielkiej kwestyi przybycia na ziemię.“ Nie dość było zetknąć się z globem ziemskim, potrzeba było, jeśli podobna, zapobiedz wszelkim niebezpieczeństwom uderzenia. Jednym z tych, którzy najdłużej przesiadywali w dawnem mieszkaniu, był Palmiryn Rosette. Kazał wnieść lunetę napowrót do swego obserwatoryum i tam prowadził dalej swoje badania astronomiczne, jak długo tylko zimno pozwalało. Nie pytano go wcale o rezultat jego nowych obliczeń, gdyż wcaleby nie odpowiedział. Po kilku dniach jednak towarzysze jego spostrzegli, że zdawał się być niezadowolonym. To wyłaził, to złaził, znów wychodził, znów schodził i tak nieustannie odbywał wędrówki po ukośnym tunelu centralnego komina. Mruczał coś do siebie i klął, i był bardziej niż kiedykolwiek nieprzystępnym. Raz, czy dwa razy Ben-Zuf — odważny, jak wiadomo, a w gruncie rad bardzo z tego niezadowolenia, zagadnął groźnego profesora. Jak był przyjęty, nie da się to opowiedzieć. — Zdaje się — myślał sobie — że tam w górze nie idzie coś tak, jakby on sobie życzył. Ale do stu Beduinów, byle tylko nie popsuł czego w mechanice niebieskiej i nas nie zbił z dobrej drogi. Jednakże kapitan Servadac, hrabia i porucznik Prokop mieli powody zapytywać siebie, co mogło do takiego stopnia rozdrażniać Palmiryna Rosette. Czy profesor sprawdzał swoje obliczenia i te nie zgadzały się z nowemi obserwacyami? Jednem słowem, czy kometa nie zajmował na swej orbicie miejsca, które mu wyznaczały przedtem obliczone tablice astronomiczne, i czy wskutek tego nie miał spotkać się z ziemią w punkcie i sekundzie oznaczonej? Tego się ciągle najwięcej bali, a ponieważ ich nadzieje opierały się tylko na twierdzeniach profesora, więc widząc go markotnym, mieli powód lękać się wszystkiego. Bo rzeczywiście profesor stawał się powoli najnieszczęśliwszym z astronomów. Widocznie obliczenia jego nie musiały być zgodne z obserwacyami, a dla takiego człowieka, jak on, nie mogło być większego rozczarowania. Dość, że za każdem zejściem do swego gabinetu, w trzech czwartych zlodowaciały wskutek zbyt długiego stania przy lunecie, doświadczał prawdziwego napadu wściekłości. Gdyby komuś z bliźnich jego wolno było zbliżyć się wówczas do niego, to posłyszałby on następujące wyrzekania astronoma: — Przekleństwo! Co to ma znaczyć? Co ona tam robi? Ona nie jest na miejscu wskazanem jej mojemi obliczeniami! Nędznica! Opóźnia się! Albo Newton jest szalony, albo ona oszalała! wszystko to jest przeciwne prawom powszechnego ciążenia! Cóż do dyabła! nie mogłem się omylić! Obserwacye moje są dobre, obliczenia również! Ach, przeklęta łajdaczka! I Palmiryn Rosette brał głowę w obie ręce, i wyrywał sobie włosy, w które przecież nie obfitowała jego głowa. I ciągle, ciągle ten sam rezultat: ciągła i niewytłómaczona niezgoda pomiędzy obserwacyą a obliczeniem. — A może — mówił do siebie — jakiś nieporządek wkradł się do mechaniki niebieskiej? Nie, to niepodobna! To ja się mylę! A przecież... przecież... Rzeczywiście, Palmiryn Rosette schudł by był ze zmartwienia, gdyby mógł jeszcze schudnąć. Jeżeli on doznawał zawodu, to wszyscy około niego byli niespokojni, ale na to astronom najmniejszej nie zwracał uwagi. Jednakże ten stan rzeczy miał się skończyć. Pewnego dnia, 12. października, Ben-Zuf, krążący koło wielkiej sali Ula Niny, gdzie znajdował się wówczas profesor, usłyszał wielki krzyk jego. Ben-Zuf pobiegł do astronoma. — Musiałeś pan sobie, bez wątpienia, coś złego zrobić — zapytał go tonem, jakim się mówi: — Jak się masz? — Eureka! powiadam ci, eureka! — odpowiedział Palmiryn Rosette — trzęsąc się jak szalony. — Eureka? — powtórzył Ben-Zuf. — Tak, eureka! Czy wiesz, co to znaczy? — Nie. — No, to idźże sobie do dyabła! — To jeszcze dobrze — myślał sobie ordynans — że p. Rosette zachowuje formy, gdy nie chce odpowiadać. I poszedł sobie, tylko nie do dyabła, ale do Hektora Servadac. — Mój kapitanie — powiedział — nowina. — Cóż takiego? — Uczony... No... „eurekną.“ — Znalazł... — zawołał kapitan Servadac. — Ale co znalazł? — Tego ja nie wiem. — A to właśnie potrzebaby wiedzieć! I kapitan Servadac zaniepokoił się bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek. Tymczasem Palmiryn Rosette schodził do swojej pracowni i mówił sam do siebie: — Tak, to to... to nie może być co innego! Ach, nędznik!... Jeżeli tak jest, to drogo zapłaci!... Ale czy się zechce przyznać? Nigdy!... Musiałby w takim razie dać szyję!... Użyję więc podstępu... i zobaczymy! Nie można było z tego nic zrozumieć, było tylko rzeczą widoczną, że od tego dnia Palmiryn Rosette zmienił sposób bycia z panem Izaakiem Hakhabut. Dotychczas zawsze albo go unikał, albo fukał na niego. Odtąd był zupełnie innym dla żyda. Jakżeż to mogło nie dziwić mistrza Izaaka, mało przyzwyczajonego do podobnego traktowania. Profesor często schodził do jego ciemnego sklepiku. Palmiryn Rosette interesował się nim, jego osobą, jego interesami. Pytał go, czy dobrze sprzedał swoje towary, czy wielki zysk wpłynął do kasy, czy umiał skorzystać ze sposobności, która się może nigdy nie nastręczy, etc. etc. i te wszystkie pytania zadawał ze źle ukrywaną intencyą uduszenia żyda. Izaak Hakhabut, niedowierzający jak stary lis — odpowiadał bardzo wymijająco. Ta nagła zmiana sposobu postępowania profesora względem niego mogła go łatwo zadziwiać. Pytał on siebie, czy Palmiryn Rosette nie myśli pożyczyć u niego pieniędzy. Otóż, jak wiemy, Izaak Hakhabut w zasadzie nie miał nic przeciwko pożyczeniu, naturalnie na procent lichwiarski. I owszem, liczył nawet na to, że ten rodzaj operacyi pozwoli mu ciągnąć zyski ze swego mienia. Ale chciał pożyczać tylko na dobry procent, a — trzeba przyznać — tylko w hrabi, bogatym magnacie widział człowieka, dla którego mógłby ryzykować. Kapitan Servadac musiał być goły, ja święty turecki, albo jak Gaskończyk! Co się tyczy profesora, to komuż kiedykolwiek przyszło na myśl pożyczać pieniędzy profesorowi! To też Izaak trzymał się odpornie. Z drugiej strony żyd zmuszony był zrobić ze swoich pieniędzy użytek, bardzo wprawdzie ograniczony, ale tem nie mniej wcale dla niego niespodziewany. W istocie około tego czasu sprzedał on Gallijczykom prawie wszystkie artykuły żywności, które stanowiły jego ładunek okrętowy. Nie miał tyle rozsądku, aby coś z tych rzeczy zachować dla siebie na własne pożywienie. Między innemi rzeczami zabrakło mu kawy. A kawa, choćby najoszczędniej używana „kiedy wyjdzie, to już jej nie ma,“ powiedziałby Ben-Zuf. Zdarzyło się więc, że mistrz Izaak pozbawiony był napoju, bez którego nie mógł się obyć i musiał zgłosić się do powszechnego składu zapasów. Po długiem wahaniu się powiedział sobie, że zapasy przeznaczone są dla wszystkich Galijczyków bez różnicy, że ma zatem takie same prawa, jak kto inny, i poszedł do Ben-Zufa. — Panie Ben-Zuf — powiedział tonem najprzyjemniejszym na jaki się mógł zdobyć, — miałbym małą proźbę do pana. — Mów Gobseku — odpowiedział Ben-Zuf. — Potrzebuję wziąć z ogólnego składu funt kawy na mój osobisty użytek. — Funt kawy! — zawołał Ben-Zuf — Jak to? żądasz funta kawy? — Tak, panie Ben-Zuf. — Oho! to sprawa ciężka! — Czyżby już nie było kawy? — Kawa jest; jeszcze ze sto kilogramów — A więc? — A więc, stary — powiedział Ben-Zuf, potrząsając głową w sposób niepokojący — nie wiem, czy ci będę mógł dać, czego żądasz. — Daj pan, panie Ben-Zuf — zawołał Izaak — daj pan, a moje serce rozraduje się! — Rozradowanie się twego serca jest mi nieskończenie obojętne! — Jednakże nie odmówiłbyś pan, gdyby ktokolwiek inny... — Ach, w tem sęk, że ty nie jesteś, jak ktokolwiek inny!... — Więc jakże, panie Ben-Zuf? — A no, odniosę się do Jego Excelencyi pana generał-gubernatora. — Ach, panie Ben-Zuf, nie wątpię o jego sprawiedliwości... — Przeciwnie, stary, właśnie jego sprawiedliwości obawiam się dla ciebie. I z tą mało pocieszającą uwagą ordynans opuścił Izaaka Hakhabuta. Palmiryn Rosette, ciągle czyhający, nadszedł właśnie w chwili, gdy Ben-Zuf i Izaak prowadzili z sobą tę rozmowę. Sposobność wydawała mu się dobrą do spróbowania szczęścia, więc natychmiast przystąpił do rzeczy. — Co, mości Izaaku — powiedział — potrzebujesz pan kawy? — Tak... — panie profesorze — odpowiedział Hakhabut. — Więc wszystko sprzedałeś? — Niestety! popełniłem ten błąd! — Do dyabła! A przecież kawa jest potrzebną! Tak... tak... to rozgrzewa krew! — Bez wątpienia... i w tej ciemnej norze nie mogę się bez niej obyć!... — Bądź spokojny, mości Izaaku, dadzą ci ile ci potrzeba. — Nieprawdaż, panie profesorze?... I chociażem ją sprzedał, tę kawę, mam przecież prawo do używania jej, jak każdy inny! — Ale z pewnością... mości Izaaku... z pewnością... A dużo ci jej potrzeba? — Tylko funt!... Ja się tak oszczędnie obchodzę!... To mi wystarczy na długo! — A jak odważyć tę kawę? — zapytał Palmiryn Rosette, który mimowoli położył lekki przycisk na tych słowach. — Moim bezmianem!... wyszeptał żyd. I Palmirynowi Rosette wydawało się, jakby podchwycił lekkie westchnienie, wydobywające się z piersi mości Izaaka. — Tak... — odparł... — bezmianem! Czy nie ma tu innej wagi? — Nie — odpowiedział Izaak — żałując może swego westchnienia. — Ech, ech, mości Izaaku!... To będzie rzecz dobra! Zamiast funta kawy dadzą ci siedm! — Tak, siedm! to bardzo dobrze! Profesor patrzał na żyda, przeszywał go wzrokiem. Chciał mu zadać pytanie... ale nie śmiał, myśląc, i słusznie, że Izaak nic powiedziałby mu prawdy, której on chciał się dowiedzieć za jakąkolwiek cenę. Jednakże, nie mogąc powstrzymać swej niecierpliwości, już zaczynał mówić, gdy wtem nadszedł Ben-Zuf. — No i cóż? — zapytał żywo Izaak Hakhabut. — A cóż! Gubernator nie zezwala... — odpowiedział Ben-Zuf. — Nie chce, żeby mi dano kawy! — zawołał Izaak. — Nie, ale pozwala, aby ci jej sprzedano. — Mnie sprzedawać, mein Gott! — Tak, i to sprawiedliwie, ponieważ zgromadziłeś pieniądze całej kolonii. No, zobaczmy jakiego koloru są twoje pistole! — Zmuszać mię do kupowania, kiedy inni... — Jużem ci powiedział, że nie jesteś tym innym! No, kupujesz? Tak, czy nie? — Łaski! — Odpowiadaj, bo inaczej, zamknę sklep. — No to kupię już — powiedział. — Dobrze. — Ale za jaką cenę? — Tak jak nam sprzedałeś. Nie odrzemy ciebie. Skóra twoja nie warta trudu. Izaak Hakhabut włożył rękę do kieszeni i poruszał tam kilka sztuk srebrnych. Profesor stawał się coraz baczniejszym. Zdawało się, że czyha na słowa, które miały wyjść z ust Izaaka. — Ileż mi — powiedział ten ostatni — każecie zapłacić za funt kawy? — Dziesięć franków — odpowiedział Ben-Zuf. To cena bieżąca w Gorącej Ziemi. Ale cóż cię to może obchodzić, kiedy za powrotem na ziemię, złoto nie będzie miało żadnej wartości. — Złoto nie będzie miało wartości! — odpowiedział Izaak. — Czyż to może być kiedy, panie Ben-Zuf? — Zobaczysz. — Nieśmiertelny niech mię wesprze! Dziesięć franków za funt kawy. — Dziesięć franków. No cóż, skończysz, kiedy? Izaak Hakhabut dobył wówczas sztukę złota, obejrzał ją przy świetle lampy, ucałował ją prawie końcem ust. — A odważy się moim bezmianem? — zapytał tonem tak żałośnym, że obudzał podejrzenie. — A czemże chcesz, żebym odważył — odpowiedział Ben-Zuf. Potem, wziąwszy bezmian, przyczepił do haczyka szalkę i wsypał na nią tyle kawy, żeby skazówka stanęła na jednym punkcie — czyli siedmiu w rzeczywistości. Izaak Hakhabut śledził oczami tę operacyę. — Oto masz! — powiedział Ben-Zuf. — Czy skazówka jest na właściwem miejscu? — zapytał handlarz, przechylając się nad instrumentem. — A no patrz, stary Jonasie! — Posuń ją pan troszeczkę palcem, panie Ben-Zuf! — A toż na co? — Ponieważ... ponieważ... — mruczał Izaak Hakhabut — mój bezmian może nie być... zupełnie... dokładnym!... Zaledwie te słowa były wymówione, kiedy Palmiryn Rosette rzucił się na Izaaka i chwycił go za gardło. Potrząsał nim, dusił go. — Łotr — krzyczał. — Na pomoc! ratunku! wołał Izaak Hakhabut. Walka nie ustawała. Prawda że Ben-Zuf nie myślał rozbrajać. Przeciwnie, pobudzał walczących i parskał od śmiechu. Dla niego w gruncie rzeczy jeden tyleż był wart, co drugi. Ale na hałas walki kapitan Servadac, hrabia i porucznik Prokop przybyli zobaczyć, co się stało? Izaaka i profesora oderwano od siebie. — Co się stało? — zapytał Hektor Servadac. — To się stało — odpowiedział Palmiryn Rosette — że ten urwis dał nam fałszywy bezmian, bezmian, który wskazuje większą wagę, niż rzeczywista. — Czy to prawda, Izaaku? — Panie gubernatorze!... tak... nie!... odpowiadał... tak!... — To się stało, że ten złodziej sprzedawał na fałszywą wagę — ciągnął dalej profesor ze wzrastającą wściekłością — i że ja ważąc mego kometę jego instrumentem otrzymałem ciężar większy od rzeczywistego. — Czy to prawda? — Doprawdy... ja nie wiem... mruczał Izaak Hakhabut. — To się stało nareszcie, że wziąłem tę fałszywą massę za podstawę nowych moich obliczeń, że te nie zgadzały się z mojemi obserwacyami, i że myślałem, iż ona nie jest na swojem miejscu! — Ale kto... ona? Gallia? — Ale nie! Nerina, do kata! Nasz księżyc! — A cóż Gallia? — Eh, Gallia jest zawsze tam, gdzie być powinna! — odpowiedział Palmiryn Rosette. Dąży prosto do ziemi... i my z nią!... i ten przeklęty Izaak!... niech go Pan Bóg skarze!